White As In The Winter Night
by Applauze
Summary: Tom is all alone during the holidays and it's up to Jen to cheer him up and to get him into the Christmas spirit. She does it in an unusual way that when reviled, makes Tom feel loved and appreciated for the holidays. (Gift for Mr. CyborgPineappleIsland II)


"Jen, have you seen the mistletoe?" Tom asked while he dug through a huge box of Christmas decorations.

"Why do you need it, Tom? Isaac isn't coming over this Christmas." Jen replied while holding up a box filled with mistletoe and holly.

"I just like it since it makes Christmas more romantic and besides, as you may already know, I got my first kiss under the mistletoe eight Christmas's ago." Tom added while taking the box from Jen's hands and reflected on the memory.

"It was such a shame that the two of you broke up since I thought that you guys were cute together."

"Yet, Jen, he had such terrible tastes in fashion. He always preferred to wear dark clothes and they had to be from silk. He was way over the top and don't even get me started on his hair."

Jen snickered at Tom's comment. She loved her best friend to death and always admired him. They meet in fashion school with a dream of becoming the best fashion critics in the business. Through many years of trial and error, they worked their way to the top and eventually became the best in the business. The two of them loved fashion and spent hours in the major department stores always buying the best name brands and stashing them within their walk in closets.

"And there," Tom commented while finishing up placing the holly on the walls. "What do you think, Jen?"

"I love it, Tom. The red and green really bring out the oak wood. Now, time to light the Yule log."

"Of course! How could we forget about it! Also, we have to start putting the decorations onto the tree."

"You can do the tree while I get the log," Jen told her best friend while she walked outside to get the special log from the rather large pile. Tom smiled and turned attention to the tree and smiled with glee. Christmas was always his favorite holiday since he loved the lights, the decorations, the romantic atmosphere and the giving of gifts. He was always excited when it came to this holiday, but it also made him miss Isaac even more. He was always in the road with his job so Tom never got to see his guy much and that always made him a bit sad on the inside. However, he tried to not let the sadness control him since he always knew that Isaac would come home, but only if he could come home this Christmas.

Tom shook the thought out of his mind and set his sights to decorating the tree. He took out all of the decorations for the tree, which were within a silver and gold tone since they flashed and sparkled, which was part of his query personality, about being flashy and colorful. He took the ornaments out of the box and they shined in the candle lit room. The gold and silver was inviting and warming to Tom's heart and slowly, the tinsel, lights, and hooks came out of the box while his heart and love went toward the tree. By the time Jen had come back with the log, Tom had finished most of the decorating.

"Wow, Tom. The tree looks good!" Jen cried in glee while placing the Yule log into the fireplace.

"I was beginning to wonder where you was, Jen. Did it really take you about thirty minutes to just get a log?" Tom asked.

"Well, I got busy doing a few things, ya know," Jen replied while looking down at the ground.

"Sure, you were. Just let me turn on the star then we can light the log." Tom commented while he climbed the ladder to add the star onto the tree. He placed it gently onto the tree and admired the symmetry of the glass and the beauty of the design. When he turned it on, he admired that it was white as the winter night that they were in, with the snow falling and the moon glowing amongst the waltz of the snowflakes.

"Isaac would be very proud of this, Tom. He would love that you have spent all of this time decorating."

"I know, Jen, but my heart hurts since I miss him so badly. Like, I long to see him, to kiss him, to hold him, to cuddle with him. Christmas is supposed to be one of our favorite holidays together, but instead, he's out on the road and you're here decorating with me instead of being with your family."

"And I won't have it any other way. You have been my best friend for a long time and honestly, I'd rather be doing this instead of decorating with my parents since they don't appreciate my style."

"I don't understand that. You parents seem to be stuck in the Art Deco era, and that was so yesterday. They also like Lana Del Rey, but she's gone out of fashion and both she and your parents are stuck in the past. Like, hello, floppy hats and flower crowns were so 1949."

Jen just cracked up at Tom's joke. "Honestly, you always make me laugh when least expected," She mumbled through her laughter.

"Aw, shucks. I'm an artist in disguise."

"That you are, Tom. That you are."

"Jen, are we going to stand here all night admiring your shade of pink lipstick or are we going to light that bad baby?" Tom asked while pointing the Yule log that was located in his fireplace.

"Of course we are. I just got to get to it." Jen commented while going over and lighting up the log. The red crimson flames soon made the atmosphere warm and inviting, with a hint of cozy and affection. It added to the festiveness present in the room, but with a long way to go until the room was Christmas worthy.

"So what should we do now, Jen? I personally think that we could put the out stockings or put the gifts under the tree."

"Hmm. I want to go outside."

"Haha, you're funny. Seriously, what do you want to do?"

"I'm not joking, Tom. I want to go outside."

"Jen, why do you want to go outside when it's nightfall out there."

"Don't you see the moon?" Jen asked while she pulled aside a curtain. "Just look at the night sky and the ground, it's covered within a silver blanket of snow. It's white as in the winter night right now and besides, don't you want to play in the snow late at night?"

"Well, I've always wanted to go out and have fun during a winter night." Tom acknowledged while revealing a bit of blush on his cheeks. "Alright, since we only live once, why not?"

"OMG yay!" Jen squealed while she hugged Tom. "Come on, let's go already and who knows, maybe a surprise will be here when we get back."

"What are you hinting at, Jen?"

"I'll tell you later, Tom."

Once when Tom and Jen dressed up in their fashionable winter clothes, they stepped out into the snow and the icy wind blew into their faces, which made their noses and cheeks different shades of pink and red. They walked a bit further from the house and there, in the midst of the snow, was a sleigh with a black horse ready to go.

"Jen! How did you know that I-"

"I just know these things, Tom. Like, you're my best friend and you always told me that you wanted to ride in a sleigh during winter's night."

"Eeee! Thank you so much!" Tom cried while he embraced Jen in a warm and friendly hug.

"Anytime! So, want to test this bad baby out?" Jen asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course, I want to! What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Tom and Jen sat down in the sleigh and Jen grabbed the rims of the horse. Soon, they were riding through the forest and Tom was admiring the snow with stars in his eyes. This was a dream come true since he always loved Victorian times and always wished that he had lived in the past, but it wouldn't have allowed him to be open about his sexuality, which could have sent him to prison during those times.

The snow landed on Tom's cheeks and he giggled like a school girl while Jen looked on in glee. He loved the snowflakes dancing around him since it reminded him of a ballet he saw when he was a kid and it made him fall in love with the winter season. While most people claimed that it was the season where everything was dead, Tom thought of it as the season that everything was alive. Winter was the real season of beauty, according to him.

After riding for a while, Jen stopped the sleigh in front of a barn. She tied the horse up while she dug out a bobsleigh. "Uh, Jen. May I ask what we're doing?"

"We're about to go sledding at night. Have you never tried that before?"

"Well, no, but I-"

Before Tom could so much as mumble another word, Jen grabbed him and the two of them flew down the hill. Tom screamed like a little girl while holding onto Jen, but soon, the screaming turned into laughter, even when they crashed into the snow.

"Jen, you're the only person who could make me laugh while hating the fact you ruined my two hundred dollar jacket, but who cares! I'm having a blast!"

"Well, that's goo- Hey!" Jen shouted while Tom threw a snowball at her.

"You had that coming, you know," Tom commented while Jen threw another snowball at his glasses. "Hey! That's not cool."

Tom and Jen glared at each other before running off to make snowballs. They threw them back and forth and soon, were down on the ground, trying to duck the incoming bombardment of snow, water and ice.

"Take cover!" Jen stared while throwing a snowball at Tom's pants.

"No! You take cover!" Tom replied while he returned the favor.

After getting tired of throwing snowballs, the two of them flopped down onto the ground to make snow angels and there were angels forever since they covered as much of the landscape with them as they could, knowing that by the next morning, the snow would cover them up once again in a smooth blanket of snow and they wanted to have at least some memory of what had occurred.

Once when they made it back to the house, the two friends sat their coats and clothes by the fire while drinking some nice hot chocolate. The grandfather clock struck midnight and Tom shot up.

"Oh my goodness! Is it really midnight? Where has the time gone? We should have gone to bed hours earlier."

"Well, time flies by when you have fun, Tom. If you want to, I'll finish decorating and you can go to bed."

"You'd be willing to do that for me, Jen? How can I ever thank you?"

"You don't have to thank me, Tom. Really, you don't."

"No, I want to and I'll think of something and tell you tomorrow. Goodnight Jen."

"Goodnight Tom, and there might be something different about your bedroom."

Tom stopped in thought and wondered what Jen really meant by that comment. He shrugged it off and soon headed upstairs, slowly walking on the huge gothic stairs, going from the warmth and comfort of the downstairs into the unknown abyss of the upstairs. Tom knew the way to his bedroom, but it felt cold and lifeless without the aura of romance and happiness. If only his boyfriend was here.

However, Tom stopped when he reached the top of the stairs. Coming from his bedroom door was a glow of light that he didn't remember leaving on. Slowly walking over to the door, Tom peaked it opened and saw that no one was in there. Puzzled, he walked and closed the door. There were a few things that were a bit off, like the cozy fire and the fact that all of the curtains were closed. Tom slowly turned around and there, amidst the shadows was a lone male figure, shirtless.

"Isaac?" Tom asked while he walked over and hug his boyfriend. "Is that really you?"

"It is, Tommy," Isaac replied he kissed Tom. "I'm home for Christmas."

"How is this possible? I thought you had to work."

"Jen. This was all her idea. She noticed that you was feeling lonely and decided that you needed some cheering up so I came home early, just for you. That's why she took you out sledding was so that way, I could come home and when she went to get the log, she actually called me up and told me the whole plan. I hope you're not mad, Tommy."

Tom hugged his lover while crying tears of joy. "No, no. I'm mad, I'm happy. You have no idea how happy I am! Like, this is the best Christmas ever!"

"And it's just getting started," Isaac commented while unbuttoning Tom's shirt and kissing him.

* * *

 **Not too sure how I currently feel about the ending, but I'm trying new waters and this has actually been one of my favorite pieces to write. This is an early birthday/Christmas gift for Mr. CyborgPineappleIsland II, a close friend of mine. Daniel, your actual gifts are coming later on, but I decided to write you and Joanne an extra gift as a treat from me. Yes, I know, you can call me going over the top, but I'm within a giving mood so why not? This is actually connected to your Tom and Jen oneshot since I loved it so much that I mingled it into my own work and I do hope you like it. Just think of it being after the events of your story, and expect more gifts from me soon. c:**

 **Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


End file.
